mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Editora JBC
Editora JBC (also known as "JBC") is a company that publishes books (including manga) and magazines related to Japan in Brazil. It has its headquarters in Sao Paulo. This company was established in Tokyo, Japan, in 1992 to publish Portuguese newspapers for Brazilians who live in Japan. And it came to publish books and magazines related to Japan also in Brazil. Now this publisher is also known as a manga publisher in Brazil. Since 2006, the company supports the World Cosplay Summit (WCS), an annual international cosplay event, and hosts the preliminary rounds in Brazil. JBC is more well-known in Brazil than in Japan, although it is a Japanese company. Name The meaning of the name JBC of the company is Japan Brazil Communication. The formal name of the company is JB Communication ("JBC出版社" in Japan), the name of the branch office in Brazil is JB Communication do Brasil Ltda. In the publication, being described only as JBC is usual. Publication In Japan *'Tudo Bem' - The newspaper written in Portuguese for the Brazilians in Japan. Started in 1993. *'Gambare!' - The gratis-magazine written in Portuguese for the Brazilians in Japan. Started in September 2005. In Brazil *'Made in Japan' - The monthly magazine that introduces various things of Japan. Started in September 1997. And JBC publishes manga and books related to Japan only in Brazil. Manga This company entered the publication of manga in 2001 with Samurai X (Rurouni Kenshin). JBC is generally known as a publisher of manga and the biggest-manga-publisher in Brazil now. The manga of these Portuguese editions is sold only in Brazil. The catchphrase is "Mangá é a nossa língua!"(Manga is our language!). Manga published by JBC in Portuguese in Brazil ;2001 *Rurouni Kenshin ("Samurai X ''" in Brazil) *Cardcaptor Sakura (''Sakura Card Captors) *Magic Knight Rayearth ("Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth") *Video Girl Ai ;2002 *InuYasha *Love Hina *Yu Yu Hakusho *Princess Knight ("A Princesa e o Cavaleiro" in Brazil) *Star Wars by Kia Asamiya etc. ;2003 *Shaman King *Chobits *Love Junkies by Kyo Hatsuki *R18 *X ;2004 *Bastard!! *R18 *Cowboy Bebop *Battle Angel Alita ("Gunnm" in Brazil and the Japanese versions) ;2005 *''Jan.'' B't X *''Apr.'' Fruits Basket *''Jun.'' Please Teacher! ("Onegai Teacher" in Brazil and the Japanese versions) *''Jun.'' Tokyo Babylon *''Aug.'' Mouse by Satoru Akahori *R18 *''Oct.'' Angelic Layer ;2006 *''Jan.'' Negima! *''Mar.'' xxxHolic *''Apr.'' Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE *''Jul.'' Yu-Gi-Oh! *''Aug.'' El-Hazard *''Aug.'' .hack//Legend of the Twilight ;2007 *''Jan.'' Fullmetal Alchemist *''Apr.'' Samurai Girl *''May.'' Inu-Neko *R18 *''Jun.'' Gravitation *''Jun.'' Death Note *''Sep.'' Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas ("Os Cavaleiros do Zodiaco - The Lost Canvas: A Saga de Hades" in Brazil) *''Sep.'' Socrates in Love ;2008 *''Jan.'' Hunter × Hunter *''May.'' Revolutionary Girl Utena *''Jun.'' Please Twins! ("Onegai Twins" in Brazil and the Japanese versions) *''Jul.'' Nana *''Jul.'' Hellsing ;2009 *''Jan.'' Tenjho Tenge *''Feb.'' Futari ecchi *''May.'' Full Moon o Sagashite *''Jul.'' Dna² *''Sep.'' Ranma ½ ;2010 *''Jan.'' Hikaru no Go *''Jan.'' Golgo 13 *''Mar.'' Blue Dragon - Ral Ω Grad *''Apr.'' D•N•Angel External links *Editora JBC *Mangás JBC Jbc Jbc Category:Magazine companies of Japan Category:Magazine companies of Brazil Category:Comic book publishing companies of Brazil Category:Manga distributors Category:Companies established in 1992 ja:JBC出版社 pt:Editora JBC